the_high_command_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Japanese Empire
The Japanese Empire started at 1926, also going by the name of Shõwa Age. It is led by Hirohito, who received the title of Emperor Shõwa. Alongside with the Third Reich and the New Roman Empire, The Japanese Empire is one of the biggest nations in the world, being the most populated out of all existing nations. The official capital of The Japanese Empire is in Tokyo, Japan. History Hirohito rose into power in 1926, being the 124th Emperor of Japan, iniating the Shõwa Age. During this time, Japan grew to become the ninth largest economy in the world. Japan's expansion plans became reality in Hirohito's hands, who focused entirely on expanding their aeronautic and naval forces, acquiring the latest military aircrafts and battleships to conquer the entirety of Asia. As soon as Germany declared war on many of the European Countries, Japan joined the Axis Powers and began its expansion through Asia. The Chinese and the Mongols were the first one to fall under Japan's powers. Soon, they began to attack the USSR and the other asian countires. Japan, however, made the mistake of attacking Pearl Harbor and declaring war on the United States before finishing off their expansion in Asia. They suffered a lot, but the Japanese army quickly began to take over the American states close to the Pacific Ocean. Germany, who had already won the war on the western side, decided to help Japan in taking down the United States. Once Washington was nuked, an agreement was made between The Third Reich and The Japanese Empire to divide the United States in two different countries and a Neutral Zone. While Japan was fighting the US, Germany had already taken over the Middle Eastern, one of Japan's main goals, and Hirohito was not happy with this. In 1955, seing the Third Reich rise in economical and technological power, the Japanese Empire began to conquer as many territories as possible so they could take on Germany, beginning the Cold War between the Japanese Empire and the Third Reich. Currently, the Japanese Empire is facing economical difficulties, with high investments on the military, further increasing the Kenpeitai's (Kempeitai is the Japanese secret police, similar to the Gestapo from the nazis) interference on the government. Current Politics Differently from the Third Reich, the Japanese Empire faces no political struggle. Hirohito, similarly to Hitler, is turning old and will soon die, and his son, Masahito, will take the throne, initiating the Hitachi Age. Despite that, Japan's politics are currently much more military-centred than anything. The economical crisis that echoes throughout Japanese territories is a consequence of this militarism, while the Third Reich is much more focused on expanding their technological barriers. Rankings * Emperor - The supreme leader, this ranking is reserved only to the highest member of the Japanese Empire, in this case, it is Hirohito who possesses this title. * Prime Minister - The second highest ranking in the Japanese Empire, usually more involved in the politics than the supreme leader himself. This title severely changes from time to time, being the Prime Minister handpicked by the Emperor himself. The current Prime Minister is Nobuyuki Abe, who was one of the PMs during the WW2. * The Council of Powers - The Council of Powers are the members with the third highest ranking of the Japanese Empire gathered together in a council to elect Ministers and to decide new laws and investments for the empire to make. * Minister - Usually having a specific function, such as "Minister of Trade" or "Minister of Propaganda", these politicians are not one of the highest rankings in the Japanese Empire, but are certainly one of the most respect, usually being elected by the Council of Powers or handpicked by the Emperor or PM. Some of these have control over the military and government powers in other countries in the Japanese Empire. * Shubõ-sha - Shubõ-sha is the title given to the leader of smaller, and sometimes even bigger troops. He doesn't have much control or participation on the politics and is more of a military leader. This is the japanese equivalent to Commanders. * Hei - A low ranking soldier serving the Japanese Empire. They have zero participation on politics and are generally treated as disposable. Though, they are usually incredibly loyal to the empire, with some exceptions of course. They're usually led by Shubõ-shas in small or big troops. * Rikurüto - The lowest ranking in the Japanese Empire, Rikurüto is the japanese equivalent of private, being that a recently recruited member, largely composed by male and female 18 year olds, who are obliged to serve at least one year at the army with that age.